eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5021 (23 February 2015)
Synopsis Pre-dawn, Ian staggers from the Beales’ in his dressing gown. Curled up on a park bench, Peter gets a text from Ian - ‘I won’t lose you too’. Jane finds Ian sat in the Square gardens and insists they must go on honeymoon as planned or questions will be asked. Ian refuses until they hear from Peter. Jane wonders if they’re doing the right thing; Ian thinks they’ve no choice. Aleks arrives at the Beales’, demanding to know why Peter hasn’t opened the stall. Jane throws him out and is anxious to get the family out of Walford. Ian fears Peter’s gone. Tensions run high when DI Keeble arrives, but it transpires she’s making enquiries about Nick Cotton’s death. Keeble also has news on Lucy’s murder case – they’re scaling back the investigation as they’ve no new leads. Ian struggles with his emotions and Jane ushers Keeble out. Cindy begs not to go away, pleading she won’t be able to keep up with school work. Jane insists they must come to terms with what’s happened as a family away from Walford and Ian’s adamant Cindy can’t cope with Beth alone. Upset, Cindy agrees and beseeches them not to go. Jane suggests they take Beth with them and Ian recruits Sharon and Sonia to look in on Cindy - she can stay. Jane gives Masood the restaurant master key. Masood’s worried for Jane and urges her to confide in him. Ben wonders where Peter is. Ian’s alarmed to spot Peter from the window watching the house. Jane and Ian hurry outside, where Peter bitterly announces he’s leaving too – he’s moving to New Zealand tonight. Ian’s devastated. Peter heads to Max’s and asks a surprised Lauren to come with him to New Zealand… Nancy’s uneasy around Shirley when she arrives for a shift at the Vic and can’t understand Mick’s cheery demeanour. Mick refuses to talk about Dean. Nancy finds Shirley in the barrel store, struggling to fix a barrel connection. Nancy claims it got knocked in the break in. Shirley notes how clean the floor is. Mick breezes in, explaining he’s sent Linda away on a pampering session. With Shirley out of earshot, Nancy turns to Mick - she didn’t sleep last night thinking of Dean. Mick assures Nancy that Dean was fine and walked away but Nancy’s anxiety grows when she discovers Dean’s lighter from Stan on the floor. Nancy continues to pester an evasive Mick, concerned that he’s cleared out the barrel store and sent Linda away. Later, Nancy corners Mick outside the bathroom - did he kill Dean? Max is distressed when Lauren reveals she’s spoken to Tanya about moving to Devon. Abi refuses to go and accuses Max of trying to get rid of her, but Lauren decides to leave – she can’t stay in Walford. Abi vents to Ben that she’s being forced out of home. Ben soothes she’s welcome to stay with him when she visits. Later, Abi downs the stairs, a bag packed. Max assumes she’s changed her mind but Abi declares she’s moving in with Ben. After no news from Kim, Denise heads for the hospital where she presents Kim with tiny baby clothes and apologises for what she said. Kim wants Denise to leave and cries that Pearl is up on the special care ward with an infection. Concerned, Denise wonders if Vincent knows. Kim claims he can’t make it and admits she’s terrified of seeing Pearl. Denise offers to go with her and Kim grudgingly accepts the support. On the SCBU, Kim gets emotional seeing tiny Pearl in an incubator and despairs she won’t make it. Denise comforts Kim - Pearl’s a fighter just like her mum. Roxy discovers Charlie asleep in his car outside the police station and convinces him to go home to be with Matthew – it’s what Dot would want. As Carol buys flowers for Nick from Pam’s stall, Les sharply reprimands Pam for gossiping about Dot’s arrest. Later, Carol worries to Charlie that Les isn’t holding it together and suggests coming clean to the police to help Dot. Alerted by Roxy, Charlie emerges from Dot’s house just as Nick’s body is wheeled from No. 23. Charlie despairs that he’s responsible but Fatboy thinks it’s his fault, revealing he caught Dot trying to buy Nick drugs. Charlie reconsiders Carol’s suggestion – he’s going to tell the police the truth. Les is horrified by the news and insists they count him out. A suspicious Pam presses Les - is something wrong? At the police station, having given a statement to Keeble, Charlie’s arrested on suspicion of assisting an offender. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes